Valentine's Daughter
by TMIgirl107
Summary: What if Jocelyn didn't run away until after Clary was born, and without her? Clary was raised by Valentine with her brother until one day she can no longer stay and runs away.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Clary was sad. Her father was mean with harsh training and punishments for not obeying. Her brother was part demon and doesn't love or show any human emotion. All she wants is to run away. Her mom ran away after their father faked their deaths. Clary was only one month old at the time.

"Clarissa!" Her father's angry voice yells up at her. She shudders and buries herself in her blankets. She was going to run away soon. She could feel it.

Chapter 1

Smack! Our swords collide midair, causing a loud noise. Jonathan disarms me and strikes again. I feel the sword cut into my skin just above my wrists. Blood flows out and he smirks. Father likes us to train with real blades instead of wooden ones. I am weak from lack of sleep.

The nightmares had kept me up for hours last night, haunting me. The images of mangled bodies down in his testing room. The vampire repeatedly dumped into holy water, werewolves being practically bathed in silver, faeries being tortured, and even worse, the angel Ithuriel chained down and deathly looking. I had been wondering around one night when I was 12 and found the room full of these things. Every once in awhile I would get the dreams.

I get pushed onto the ground and I groan. The bruises on my ribs from the previous day reminding me of my pain. I do have a stele, but if I use it to heal injuries, father just hurts me more. It was my sixteenth birthday three days ago and I asked for a sketchbook. I drew pictures of a city that I learned about through books. It is called New York City and for some unknown reason, I feel a pull in my chest, begging me to go there like there is something for me there.

"Get up," fathers harsh voice commands. I obey, carefully to avoid any further pain. "Go practice the piano now, Clarissa." He wants me to learn piano and that is the only thing besides drawing that makes me happy. He dismisses us with a wave of his hand and I go to the music room.

Jonathan stays in the training room, practicing the things he's learned. We are both excellent shadowhunters but I can't beat him yet.

I sit down at the piano bench and start playing. I pour my emotions out into the piece of sad music. Sad mom left me. Sad I have no freedom. Sad I must obey every command father gives me. He gets frustrated whenever I remind him of mother. I am a spitting image of her, the same fiery red hair, the emerald green eyes, the same talent with art. I finish the music and look out the window, lost in thought.

I think of the only good memories if when I was younger and Jonathan was nicer to me. His old smile. His laugh of joy when we would run around the manor. The proud look when he would please father. Then I think of him now. His vicious, cruel smile. His demonic behavior. His satisfaction of seeing me hurt in training because of him.

I am jolted out of my thoughts by footsteps. I grab my book of runes, pretending to study them. I have a talent with them, able to create new runes. Father walks through the door and looks at me.

"Dinner is ready. Come eat." I nod and walk towards the door. He follows me into the dining hall, almost as if sensing my thoughts of escape. I sit down at his right, Jonathan right across from me on his left. He gives me a wicked smile and I glare back.

We begin eating our food. Today is steak, potatoes, corn, and some rice. It is our usual Friday dinner. We make small talk at the table, father asking him about his studies.

"And you, Clarissa? How is the studying going for you?"

"It's great, father. I have memorized almost all the existing runes."

"Wonderful." He stands up. "Now, go get some sleep. We will train in the morning again." I suppress a groan. Again?

He leaves the room and I quickly follow, afraid to be left alone with my brother. Last time that happened, well, lets say it wasn't pretty.

I shut my door to my room and grab my witchlight off my desk. It glows brightly, illuminating my light green walls. I go towards my closet and grab my bag. It was a gift from my father, for my fifteenth birthday. It as an enchanted backpack that can hold lots of things and won't feel heavy. He had Ragnor Fell enchant it, knowing that I wanted a bag like this. The bag is black, with a red C on the outside. It is also glamoured, so nobody can see it unless I want them to.

I grab all my gear from my closet first. I have three pairs of gear, in case they get ruined. Next, I grab my five seraph blades, putting one in my thigh sheath. I grab my mom's dagger and put that in my sheath too. I put my other dagger in the bag. I grab my favorite clothes next, shoving them into my bag. I get my sketchbook next, along with any art supplies I had.

My closet is almost empty now. I grab my shoes and the dresses that I only wear if we have company over. There. Now there is nothing left in my closet. I double-check then nod in satisfaction. I go over to my nightstand and grab my stele out if the drawer. I put that in my shirt pocket. I go into my bathroom and grab everything I need from there. I walk back into my room, witchlight in my hand.

I see a glint of silver and see my grandmother's box. _S.M. _is engraved on the side. It is wooden with silver latches on it. It is very beautiful, and was carved by her father. I open the box and see the Morgenstern and Fairchild family rings, side by side in the small box. I smile and put the Fairchild ring on my right hand ring finger. I put the box in my bag and look around the room. There is nothing left for him to use to track me with. I smile in satisfaction.

I suddenly realize one flaw in my plan. How am I going to escape? Even if I manage to escape the manor, how will I escape Idris? I didn't think of that. Portal. I need a portal. A rune comes to mind and I don't think. I draw it on the wall with my stele and it turns into a portal. Wow. That is amazing. I need to leave. Fast.

I think of a place that I have been dreaming of. That I felt a pull to.

New York City, here I come.

**AN: I know people use this a lot with Clary being raised by Valentine, but i wanted to write one. I am currently writing the second chapter and will update ASAP. Leave your thoughts and suggestions by reviewing. See ya soon!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters and series. I only own this plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I land in an alley somewhere in a city. Hopefully it's New York. I hear many sounds. Car horns honking, the hum of many people talking all at once, and music from a place down the street. I want to go check out what that music is, but I would stand out on the street. I am wearing all black, the color of most of my clothes I have. I am wearing some of my gear from training still because it makes me more used to fighting in gear.

I start walking down the street towards the noise. I had put a glamour on myself so I wouldn't have to deal with mundanes. I stare at the place where the music comes from. Pandemonium. A nightclub. Behind the word Pandemonium, I see the Angelic rune glowing behind it. That means its for downworlders and shadowhunters to interact with mundanes. I suck in a surprised breath. I can't go in there. I have a bad feeling about going in there. Instead, I continue walking down the street.

I wander around for hours until I find a park. I find a hidden spot and glamour myself from mundanes. I then lean against the tree and fall asleep.

I wake up with the sun coming over the horizon. I grab some water that I had kept in my bag for emergencies like this. I drink some of that and then grab my stele. I mark myself with some runes that had faded overnight. I draw a soundless rune so nobody could hear me. I draw an invisibility rune on myself so nobody, and I mean nobody can see me. I change clothes into a black dress that has overlapping spaghetti straps that go all the way across the back. The dress is knee length and I have on 2 inch heeled knee high boots. I pull my hair into a side braid that keeps it away from my face. I put a conceal rune on my arm that hides all of my runes from everyone. I put a seraph blade in each boot, my stele in my right boot, and hide several daggers in different places along my body. (By several, I mean about 6.)

I then walk out of the area after the rune fades. I walk for a long time, not having money for a cab. I ended up somewhere in Brooklyn, at a coffee place called Java Jones. I've only had coffee once, when father brought us out demon hunting in Europe somewhere and we stopped for food and a drink. He had gotten us all coffee, mine black. Like my soul, I had thought. I had enjoyed the coffee, actually.

I go up to the counter and grab some money that I had found in my bag, after remembering that I have one hundred dollars from my birthday last year when we had gone demon hunting in one of the states. I purchase black coffee and find the only seat left is by a brown-haired mundane boy around my age with glasses.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He looks up, startled. He has brown eyes, too. He's not bad looking, actually.

"It's fine. My name's Simon, by the way." He smiles, a nice warm smile.

"Clary," I say. A boy comes onto the stage and starts reading what I'm guessing, is poetry.

_"Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!"_

"Please don't tell anyone I know him," Simon says.

"You know him?" I say shocked, then giggle. "What kind of person uses the word loin?"

"Eric does. His poetry always has the word loin in it."

"Wow. Are you sure that's poetry? It sounds like he ate a dictionary, then started spitting up words at random."

Simon starts laughing then. "Now that you say that, it does. I couldn't have a better way to explain what he does up there."

I smile widely. _Don't get to close to him, Clary,_ I scold myself. _Remember, to love is to destroy. You can't bring him into the problems of your world. _

"So, where do you live?" He asks. Oh, crap. What do I tell him? The truth?

"New York. I was just bored and my parents are gone for a week on some business, so I'm home alone. What about you?"

"I live here in Brooklyn."

"That's nice." Eric is done reading his... poetry, so he walks over to where Simon and me are sitting on one of the couches here.

"Simon what did you think of–" he cuts off abruptly, seeing me on the couch. "Who's this?"

"This is Clary. She lived in New York."

I smile at him, showing my white and perfectly straight teeth.

"Nice to meet you Clary," Eric says.

"Same with you, Eric." He looks like he needs to talk to Simon about something private.

"I'll be right back," I tell them. I get rid of my empty coffee mug and go use the bathroom. While there, I put the conceal rune back on because its been enough hours for the rune to lose effect. When I come back, they are arguing.

"She's hot! Where did you did her?"

"She came in and took the only seat left, which happened to be next to me. She is very nice."

I clear my throat and they turn to look at me. Simon blushes and I giggle at his embarrassment.

"I should leave before my mom gets worried," he says. I glance at the clock. Six. In the afternoon. Holy crap. "Clary, do you want to come with?"

"No thanks. My parents are probably worried too."

"See you around sometime then?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe. Bye Simon."

"Bye Clary."

I step outside the coffee shop and feel a breeze come by. I shiver and put on my black jacket with long sleeves, goes down to my knees, has a hood, and many pockets that are mostly for weapons. I put four more daggers into the pockets. With the hood up, conceal rune gone and replaced by a glamour rune, I walk along the streets until I enter New York again. I walk in the shadows, avoiding people constantly.

I smell something awful when I turn onto another street. Demons. And a lot of them too, because of the strong smell. I follow the smell to an alley that has a small mundane girl in it, being trapped by about 8 Eidolon demons. That's going to be hard to get her out uninjured.

I pull out my two seraph blades and name them. "Gabriel. Michael," I whisper. They light up instantly. I creep forward in the alley. The demons are closing in on the girl now. I quickly stab one of the ones that were closer to me. It screams. I curse under my breath. Can't they ever die silently?

All the demons turn toward their fallen buddy. I laugh. "I have a question for you demons," I say. I feel the presence of three people as I say that. I know because I can hear their hushed tones. "Why do you always die so loudly?"

_"Shadowhunter,"_ one of them hisses. _"You will die now."_

"I sure hope not. Unlike you, people actually like me," I joke before slicing through the closest demon.

That's when chaos erupts.

The remaining six demons come towards me and I slice with both blades. One of them pulls away my blade just as I throw my other one at one of the demons which merely angers it. I feel claws scrape across my chest and blood flow through the wound. I grab daggers from my hidden pockets and stab the demon that cut me in the heart. I throw the other one in the direction of a demon that was trying to sneak around me. It hits with deadly accuracy. There is only four of them left now. I grab more daggers and throw those too. I feel more claws along my arms. I curse. These are my favorite clothes.

The world takes on a tint of red now. All I remember after is killing the last four demons in a few seconds.

I feel the other shadowhunter's eyes on me as I pull out my stele and draw an iratze on my arms and chest. I sit down on the ground, catching my breath.

"Don't just stand there!" I snap at them. "Help the girl!" I point towards her and the dark haired girl from the group rushes forward to help her. The blond boy goes and collects my weapons even I didn't tell him too. The dark haired boy comes to help me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes. Just annoyed. This was my favorite dress and jacket!" I say the last part louder than I should've. Blond boy walks over with my ichor and demon blood covered weapons. I wipe them off on a scrap of towel that I keep for these purposes only. I put the weapons back in their spots.

"I am impressed. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Blondie says.

"Well, when you've been training since you could walk and hold a knife, you get pretty good." _And if your father is Valentine,_ I add mentally.

"We should take you back to the institute," the dark haired boy says.

"Fine with me. I don't have anywhere else to stay. Oh, what are your names?"

"I'm Alec Lightwood. That's my sister Isabelle."

"And I'm Jace Herondale," Goldielocks says. "What's your name?"

"Clarissa Fairchild, but I prefer Clary." Isabelle walks towards us from the street.

"Lets go home now. She did the job for us. No need to stand around like idiots."

The institute looks like a run down cathedral with broken windows, trash laying outside it, and yellow police tape across it. Without the glamour, it is a beautiful place with spires that are stories tall, leaded windows, and a plate with the institutes name on it.

Jace uses a key to get in and they all walk to the elevator. We ride up in silence, almost as if we didn't want to break the quiet. I enjoyed the quiet over the loud, noisy streets of New York. I really miss the quiet calm of Idris, with all the flowers and open grassy areas that are fun to draw.

They take me to a library which is just a little bit bigger than the one at my house. I see a man at a desk who looks at Jace and Alec suspiciously.

"Hello, my name is Hodge. I didn't know there was a visitor."

"I'm not visiting," I say. "I have nowhere to stay, and they found me killing some demons, so they brought me with them." Hodge looks at my ripped clothes once I say killing demons and I notice he sees the dried blood to.

"Well, will you tell us why you are here? And I don't believe I know your name."

"It's Clary," Jace says before I can. Hodge nods then gestures for me to continue speaking.

"Before I tell you, you might want to be sitting. This will take a while." Alec, Isabelle, and Jace all move to sit on a couch, while I sit in the chair near Hodge. I don't know where to start. "First, and please don't judge me because of this, I believe you don't know who both my parents are." I take a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. "My mother, is Jocelyn Fairchild. Before you ask, I have no idea where she is. Or if she's alive. My father... is Valentine Morgenstern."

**AN: Omg! So sorry about the really long wait! I am happy that so many people followed and favorited, even a long time after I posted the first chapter. Thank you greygirl2358 for reviewing! I was writing about 8 different versions of how this chapter should be over the long period of time, lol. This was the only one I felt like fit with what I have planned for this story, so hope you like it. If anyone that was reading my other story, A Clace Story, is reading this, then let me tell you, yes, I plan on updating it soon. Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own the Mortal Instruments series, or any of the characters, as I am not or ever will be Cassandra Clare. (Don't we all wish we owned this series?)**


End file.
